bdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
A.C.
A.C. is an exceptionally beautiful 19-year-old Hispanic woman with insane curves, and one of the roundest asses ever. Appearance A.C. has long flowing hair, a bodacious body with large breasts, large hips, and an extremely curvy and round ass that shakes in a provocative manner whenever she walks. Her ass is so round and curvy that every man that passes by her stares at it uncontrollably, no matter how hard they try to resist. Because of this, she is said to have an ass that can't be passed. She is known as one of the hottest women alive and to have ever lived. A.C. tends to wear provocative clothing that complements her killer curves. She wears skimpy mini-skirts, dresses, and skin-tight jeans to flaunt her body's assets. Underneath, she always wears a g-string as it is the only type of undergarment that can accommodate her exceptionally curvaceous body. Because of the tight clothing she wears, A.C.'s g-string usually sticks out, making any man who passes by her stare at her fine ass constantly. There was a time when she wore long black khaki pants that barely fit her waist. Whenever she sat down, her black g-string stuck out as a whale tail, and whenever I saw it, I came and released my entire load. When fighting, A.C. wears a skimpy black bikini top and her black g-string. She chooses this as her attire because her exceptionally curvy body makes it hard for her to move quickly and without restraint in normal clothing. Subsequently, because she wears sexy lingerie and shows most of her body, every man she fights gets a raging hard-on while fighting her and is incapable of taking his eyes off her desirable body. She uses this to her advantage to give those men a world of pain, all while keeping a gorgeous smile on her face. Wherever A.C. goes, wet and brutally beaten men covered in their blood and load are left behind. Despite how ruthless she is towards men, they can't help but want to follow her around or be near her because they all have an uncontrollable desire to come all over her and make a creampie. Skills and Abilities Master Seductress: '''As a beautiful, teenage Hispanic woman, A.C. can use her looks to seduce any man into doing her bidding. Those that try to resist are beaten black and blue by A.C. as punishment. '''Superhuman Strength: '''A.C. is shown to have a monstrous amount of physical strength for the average woman. She can easily lift 1,000 lbs, though she simply considers this to be "breaking a sweat" as she calls it. It is implied she can lift significantly more if she tries. She is strong enough to knock out a man, break his nose, blacken his face, and knock out 4 teeth, with one punch. She uses her monstrous strength to beat up men who flirt with her or attempt to make a move on her (which are 100% of the men she encounters). Hence, 100% of the men she encounters are left with broken bones, missing teeth, heavy internal bleeding, and a horribly disfigured face beyond repair. '''Expert Fighter: Complementing her ridiculous strength, A.C. is an exceptionally strong street fighter, and she has easily defeated any man who has ever challenged her. She has defeated boxers, mma fighters, wrestlers, and karate masters, all with ease using her strength and natural fighting prowess. She has yet to lose a single fight and because of her gorgeous looks and the destruction she deals her opponents, A.C. has earned the title of "Hispanic Hottie" among the underground fighting community. Gallery A.C. Swallow.png|A.C. just swallowed a load. A.C. Smile.png|I came, I saw, I came. A.C. Pink Dress.jpg|fap fap fap A.C. Open Mouth.png|A.C. opens up her mouth for a load. I'd gladly give it to her. A.C. Lift.jpg|A.C. uses her herculean strength to lift this metal bar. How can someone be this strong? A.C. Legs.png|Boys just want to feel up A.C.'s nice legs. Unfortunately for them, if they ever attempted it, A.C. would leave them with broken bones, missing teeth, a disfigured face, and bruises all over. A.C. Hot.png|So hot. A.C. Green Dress.png|She gives men uncontrollable hard-ons. A.C. Fine.png|She makes boys come until they can't come anymore. A.C. Fighting Stance.png|A.C. in her fighting stance. She's ready to give a beating! A.C. Ass.jpg|Dat ass. A.C. Curves.png|I just released all the load I'll ever produce as a man after seeing this. A.C. Blow.png|A.C. looks hot in her bikini. A.C. Black Tank-Top.png|Dat hair. A.C. Black Dress.png|All men just want to stick their meat in her mouth and release their load. A.C. Bikini.jpg|Those are two mountains I'd definitely love to climb. A.C. Black Dress.jpg|I want to blow a load all over her and make her sticky. Black G-String.JPG|The black g-string that A.C. wears that makes men uncontrollably hard. A.C. Dress.png|It's no wonder every man struggles to keep it in when they see her. A.C. Feet.jpg|I wish I were the one touching her legs instead of those boots. A.C. Goddess.png|A.C. pronounces her goddess-like curves in a sexy black dress and black leggings. She makes me want to cream all over her. A.C. Posing.jpg|A.C. shows off her fine legs. A.C. White Shirt.jpg|Men would do anything to get this goddess to blow them. A.C. Professional.png|Even in business attire, every guy wants to smash her. A.C. Professional 2.png|Guys are too busy checking out her body to even notice her gorgeous face. A.C. Smoking Hot.png|Her smile makes men explode uncontrollably. A.C. Smoking Hot 2.png|Looking hot in sunglasses. A.C. Smoking Hot 3.png|I tried not to fap to her...I tried. A.C. Smile.jpg|Her smile makes me wet myself. A.C. White Bikini.jpg|A.C. wears a white bikini, knowing the men around her will uncontrollably explode. This way, no one will notice their seed on her. A.C. Black Dress 2.png|If any man were lucky enough to stick it in her, he would never pull out. A.C. Black Dress 3.png|A.C.'s body is the ultimate sexual arousal. A.C. Profile.jpg|She's soft on the eyes, but hard on the hits! Don't mess with her, or she'll give you a black eye! A.C. Damn.jpg|God...damn...